


So Much in Love

by Sigmundfeud1314



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Happy Belated Mother's Day, M/M, Mpreg, not much to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmundfeud1314/pseuds/Sigmundfeud1314
Summary: How does Tweek spend Mother's day? Well, not quite like he expected
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	So Much in Love

To say that Tweek was confused would be an understatement of the century.

The day started off normal. Well as normal as things can be when you’re nine months pregnant and ready to burst at any given moment. It’s Mother’s day and Craig made him breakfast in bed. Granted Tweek could only eat half of what Craig made for him, as their little one has taken up a lot of room in his already large belly. Still the gesture was nice. That wasn’t what confused the blonde boy, what confused him was the text he received from his boyfriend of ten years.

Tweek was all prepared to throw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and spend the day binge watching “The Good Doctor” with his boyfriend, when his phone buzzed with a text message from Craig.

**Spaceman Craig:** _ Hey honey. Change of plans. I have another surprise for you. Meet me in 2 hours at the old Recreational Center on St. Benard st. I know you can’t drive right now, so Clyde will pick you up. I bought you a dress and it’s hanging in the back of the closet. See you soon babe _ **.❤️❤️**

Although a bit unexpected, Tweek won’t deny that he is curious and really excited to see what his boyfriend had in store for him. Then Tweek reread the message. Craig had bought him a dress? Tweek slowly climbed out of their bed and wobbled his way to their shared closet space. Being nine months pregnant has made it hard for him to maneuver his way around. But he supposes it’ll all be worth it when the couple gets to meet their baby. They hadn’t decided on a name for the baby yet. Relying on seeing the baby for the first time for a name to come to them. They hadn’t even found out the gender either. They wanted that to remain a surprise. But Tweek suspects that Craig has been hinting at the fact that he wants a little boy. Tweek smiled at the thought. Craig having a miniature him running around. It made Tweek’s fat heart swell with fondness for his unborn child.

Pulling back his closet door, Tweek pushed the few clothes that were actually hung up in the closet out of the way. Craig did laundry a few days ago and hasn’t gotten around to putting the clothes up. Tweek guesses he could have done it himself, but he’s been so tired lately that he hasn’t had the energy to do much of anything. 

When Tweek reaches the back of the closet, his fingers touch a plastic bag before his eyes could even see it. He reaches forward and takes the bag from off of the hanger and carries it back to their bed. Unzipping the bag, Tweek’s eyes widened. It was the maternity dress that he wanted to wear for his maternity pictures! They never did get around to taking those pictures, as Tweek was too sick to do much of anything. Tweek hurriedly put the dress on. Before looking himself over in the mirror, he managed to brush out his strawberry blonde hair making it fall all to one side over his shoulder. Putting on a bit of eye liner and clear lip gloss, Tweek gave himself a once over in the mirror. 

The emerald colored dress had long sleeves that fell off his shoulders, showing his pale skin around his neck and collar bones. The dress fit just tight enough to give his belly a more defined shape, but not so much so that it showed his extra baby weight. In fact the dress fit him so perfectly that Tweek could see all of his curves. And boy did he have a lot of them. The long dress touched the floor, shaping his hips and thighs, giving him an hourglass figure. Tweek turned around to get a look at his butt. He loved what he saw. Tweek was never small by no means, in fact he was quite “thick”, but he never knew how much junk he had in his trunk. He figured that’s why Craig loved smacking and jiggling his butt whenever he got the chance. The dress made Tweek feel sexy and desirable, especially during this time when all he felt was unattractive and like a whale.

Tweek knew that he would have to do something special for Craig later on. He was suddenly glad that he and the girls went out to get their nails done. The dark red acrylic nails not only looked good with his dress, they would also look good wrapped around Craig’s thick, tanned di-

Tweek was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed once again. This time with an incoming call from Clyde. Tweek answered the phone quickly, blushing from his dirty thoughts. He cleared his throat before speaking.

“Hello?”

“Hey man I’m outside. Are you ready?” Clyde said in an overly cheery voice. Then again Clyde is always overly cheery, so it probably wasn’t all that suspicious. 

“Hey Clyde! Yea, just give me a few more minutes. I need to get my shoes. But...um do you think you could come help me put them on? I..uh don’t think I can do them by myself.” Tweek asked, suddenly embarrassed. He knows he shouldn't be. All forms of embarrassment have been long gone when he got pregnant. 

“Yea man! I’ll be right there.” With that Clyde ended the call. Tweek gathered his shoes and waited for Clyde to burst through his bedroom door. Sure enough not even a minute later Clyde bursting in their bedroom, wearing a suit? 

“Clyde why are you wearing a suit?” Tweek asked tilting his head

“Don’t you worry your pretty blonde head about that Tweekers. Now let’s get these shoes on you.” Clyde grabbed the shoes from Tweek’s hand and began placing them on his swollen feet. After Tweek’s shoes were on, Clyde helped him make his way down the stairs and into his jeep. They rode in silence for the duration of the ten minute ride listening to songs about love and marriage. Clyde’s playlist seemed to be intentional, but then again he has always been a sappy fuck, so Tweek didn’t think too much about it. 

\--------------------------------------

When they arrived at the rec center, Clyde ran around to the passenger side door and opened the door for Tweek to get out.

“I didn’t say this earlier Tweeky, but you look really beautiful and Craig will definitely blow a load when he sees you.” Clyde said with a wink. Tweek could only blush in response. 

As they neared the rec doors, Tweek noticed Token, Jimmy, Kyle, Cartmen, Kenny, Butters, the girls, the Tuckers, and his parents forming two lines on either side of the center doors. Each holding a single red rose. Then he heard it. The most beautiful sound that he could have ever heard.

_ As we stroll along together _

_ Holding hands walking along _

_ So in love are we two _

_ That we don’t know what to do _

_ So in love (so in love) _

_ In a world of our own (so in love) _

_ As we walk by the sea together  _

_ Under stars twinkling high above _

There in the distance in the middle of the gym floor in the center, was Craig. HIS Craig serenading to him. And standing next to him is Tweek’s best friend, Thomas, singing back up. Tweek being an emotional person already, add on the extra hormones from being pregnant, was a blubbering mess. As Tweek walked through the line of people, each person holding a rose handed them to Tweek as he passed them. Each person smiling at him like he was the star of some show.

_ So in love are we two _

_ No one else but me and you _

_ So in love (so in love) _

_ So much in love (so in love) _

_ So in love (so in love) _

_ So much in love (so in love)  _

As Tweek neared the two, Craig held his hand out for him to take. Once their hands joined, Craig pulled Tweek against his chest still singing. Tweek closed his eyes and basked in the soothing sound of Craig’s voice. Craig didn’t sing often, but when he did it was an absolute treat for Tweek.

As Craig neared the end of the song, Thomas walked over holding an additional bouquet of red roses and a tiny black box. He handed the bouquet to Tweek and the tiny box to Craig. Tweek’s heart began to beat wildly in his chest. He prayed to whatever deity that was out there that what was in that little box was what he longed for. 

Craig released Tweek’s hand,and got down on one knee. Taking Tweek’s left hand in his own, he began to speak. His voice wavering and filled with nerves.

“Tweek, honey, I have known from the day that I met you that you and I were meant to be together. We have battled every obstacle thrown our way and we will continue to do so as time goes on. I know I am not great with words or even emotions, but I know that you make me feel like the happiest, luckiest guy ever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and be a family with our little coffee bean…” Tweek let a tiny giggle at the nickname for their child. “So Tweek Tweak would you do me the honor of being Tweek Tucker?” As Tweek opened his mouth to give his response, he felt a small gush of fluid travel down in between his legs. Then he felt a small ‘pop’ sensation before a gush of even more fluid came out. Tweek’s eyes widen. 

“Tweek? Honey? You alright?”

“Oh shit Craig I think you broke him!” someone, probably Clyde, shouted.

“Shut up! Tweek honey I need you to tell me what you are thinking. You are kind of scaring me.”

“Craig I-I think my water just broke. I think my water just broke!”

“Oh fuck! Are you sure?” Craig asked

“Yes.. OH- F-FUCK! Craig, I am so fucking sure that my water just broke.” Tweek managed to grit out through what he thinks is a contraction.

“Okay okay. Let me call the hospital. Guys! Listen up, Tweek’s water just broke, we are heading to the hospital now! Clyde you go pull the car around so Tweek and I can hop in the backseat. Token, go to my place and get the hospital bag. It’s in the coat closet by the front door. Mom, dad can you go to the nearest Walmart or Target and grab a baby car seat? I’ll pay you back the money later. Everyone, we are about to have a baby!”

\--------------------------

The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever for Tweek. The contractions only seemed to get stronger and stronger as time went on. Craig’s constant whisper of encouraging words helped calm Tweek’s nerves a bit, but did nothing to mask the amount of pain he was in.

When they arrived at the hospital, Tweek was immediately taken into a room. The nurses checked to see how far he was dilated and was surprised to find out that the baby’s head was already starting to crown. It meant it was time for Tweek to push. Craig held his hand, encouraging him and letting him squeeze his hand while pushing through the pain. 

After an hour of pushing, Tweek heard the small cry of his baby. Tweek couldn’t stop the tears from falling from his eyes.

“It’s a baby boy!” The nurse said, handing Craig the scissors to cut the cord. The nurse took the baby and wrapped him up in the blanket before placing him in Tweek’s arms.

“Oh Craig, he is so adorable. And so little. I just love him so much.’

“I do too honey. You did so well Tweek I’m so proud of you.” Craig said kissing Tweek on the head.

“I think I have a name for him. If you want to hear it?” Tweek said looking up at Craig biting his lip.

“Ok shoot.”

“Jasper. Jasper Apollo Tucker.”

“I love it. I love it so much.” 

“Good. I thought about the name for a while and had a feeling that we would have a boy. I just didn’t want to say anything until we were sure. Ask me again.” Craig gave Tweek a confused look.

“Ask what again babe?”

“The question. Ask me again.” Craig’s face slowly morphed from confusion to realization

“Oh! Ok just give me a sec.” He went to go find his jacket, where he safely placed the ring during all of the craziness. Craig retrieved the ring and walked back to Tweek’s bed. Grabbing his left hand again, he looked Tweek in the eyes.

“Tweek Tweak, will you marry me?” 

“Yes. Yes I will marry you.Now come here and give me a kiss big guy.” Craig leaned over the bed and gave Tweek the sweetest kiss they have ever shared. The moment was interrupted with a little wiggling from the baby. Tweek and Craig looked down and watched as two tiny blue eyes looked back at them. Craig stepped out into the waiting room to inform their family and friends of their son’s arrival. Tweek used this moment to bond with his son in peace.

“Hello baby. We’re Tuckers now.” Smiling when he heard Craig’s voice from the waiting room

“It’s a boy and he said yes!” whooping and cheering could be heard throughout the maternity unit.

All was right in Tweek’s world, as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm not dead I promise. Ive just been busy with work at the hospital, going to school for my Masters and being a bomb mother. I did not abandon my other fics, I'm just suffering from writer's block. Hopefully I can have an update for both of my multi fics in like 2 weeks! Stay safe during this quaratine and remember to comment whether you hate it or not. They are much appreciated!


End file.
